


The Pirates of Iolanthe

by dbskyler



Category: Iolanthe - Gilbert/Sullivan, Pirates of Penzance - Gilbert/Sullivan
Genre: F/M, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbskyler/pseuds/dbskyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the pirates from Pirates of Penzance, having resumed their ranks and legislative duties, were in the House of Lords during Iolanthe?  (Note -- this was El Staplador's brilliant prompt; I was just inspired by it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirates of Iolanthe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/gifts).



> Sung to the tune of "When a Felon's Not Engaged in His Employment." It's not quite drabble-length, but it rhymes!

When a pirate comes to join the House of Lords,  
House of Lords,

And he's given up his wandering, straying ways,  
Straying ways,

You would think that love would be all that he hoards,  
That he hoards,

With married bliss his balm for rainy days,  
Rainy days.

Yet unbounded domesticity does smother,  
'Ty does smother,

With all these lovely fairies tripping round,  
Tripping round,

Ah, take one consideration with another,  
With another,

We'd rather wander off and be unbound!

Ah --

When the duties of a chorus have come round, have come round,  
It's not our fault that new wives we have found, we have found!


End file.
